Words can say it all
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: Lee has a diary, Gaara has a journal. They write all the time about each other, so what happens when they find each others one day? T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking and I sometime (more often then not) think about what goes on in the heads of my two favorite Naruto characters: Lee and Gaara**

**So this is just my bad interruption of their thoughts… enjoy?**

**DISCLAIMER: I will only own Naruto when there is no such thing as happiness hate and ONLY then**

_Dear…erm Diary shall I call you? Or maybe Journal is better ,_

_Hello I am called Rock Lee, but just Lee is fine… I've never written in one of these before. Naruto suggested it because it is good for expressing feelings nobody will listen to. I had this for about 3 years now so I guess it's ok to use it now…? Oh forgive me if I sound foolish… Wait, I'm apologizing to a book… This is already foolish enough!_

_I've just got back from training with Gai sensei and I must say this one seemed more invigorating then it has been in awhile. I must have renewed spirits is all! Of course, I always enjoy training with Gai. It just seems that lately it's been a little…off if you will? Maybe it's because of…him?_

_Ok Diary/Journal, can I share a secret? Lately I've thinking a lot about… well… a certain sand shinobi slash Jinchuuriki/ red headed insomniac? If that's not enough I don't know what is. But his name's Gaara. _

_It just sort of started like a month ago maybe…?_

_I had been just coming back from a mission and stuff so I only needed maybe a three day rest or so, when I saw him. _

_I hadn't seen Gaara since the chunin exams where he crushed my arm and leg… not to mention my spirit… but that is a story for another day!_

_Anyhow, he and he siblings I guess were doing some official business with the Hokage and he said, "hello Lee. How are you…" Which was strange on Gaara's part. Normally I would've answered straight away if he had been know to do that sort of thing but instead I overanalyzed it as most things I do but I still said a simple 'hi.'_

_It was strange. The next day the sand sibling were leaving Konoha and I felt a sudden urge to hug him. Though I knew if I did I would probably have gotten beaten up for it…or my other arm and leg crushed…or worse. _

_Oh dear, it's getting late and I need to sleep too! Well I still don't know what to call you maybe I'll just stick with Diary/Journal? _

_Good night my new friend!_


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Gaara's P.O.V… If you want to call it that**

**DISCLAIMER: Penguins can't fly right? IT'S JUST COMMON **

**KNOWLEGDE!**

_Dear…whatever,_

_I blame Kankuro, he's the one who bought me this stupid thing in the first place. What do I, Sabaku no Gaara, have use of a child's writing journal only for the possibility of it being found 99.99% at any given moment by anyone who is out for revenge or just some nosey sibling?_

_It's the dead of night and on the roof I seem to have nothing better to do, however and I found this under the bed. Besides my teddy bear, you seem to be the only thing holding my attention… and possibly keeping my sanity at bay. For now…_

_That damn Shukaku is taunting me again. I can't stand this godforsaken demon inside me, I swear he just does things just to toy with me and fuck up my brain even further. The again, he _is_ a demon._

_I see no point in this. Why do I bother? You are a waste of perfectly good tree. Even though there are no trees in Suna, but never mind that! I'm pretty sure there's no way I'm going to spill my guts to you on the first entry, If you ever gain my trust then maybe it will be likely so. _

_This night seems particularly cold. It's night's like these I wish I had someone to hold onto, somebody to love… someone like Lee…_

_Damnit Journal, you're getting to me. The last thing you want is to make me… wait a minute I'm getting angry at paper, and writing it down no less…_

_In case you haven't noticed _Journal _I am an insomniac of sorts, given the fact I can't sleep or else a damn demon will find his way out and reek havoc on the entire world killing everybody and… never mind. _

_I, for one, am uncharacteristically excited for the upcoming month. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Lee are coming to Sunagakure on official business with the Kazekage, A.k.a me. I'll be able to see Lee again. The last time I saw him was in Konoha and before that the Chunin exams. About a month ago that trip was, we were on business with the Hokage and when I saw him I felt compelled to say 'hello.' I then even asked 'how are you.' All I got back was a simple 'hi.' Strangely, it was enough to satisfy me. Which is weird considering I didn't even know I was looking for a type of satisfaction. _

_Oh great here comes the sun, I guess it's better then the freezing night, however the scorching heat isn't all to much better. But I guess if you've grown up in it you get used to the little things like that. I always liked the time of day right before the sun rises and the moon goes down. The temperature is near perfect to comfortable and both moon and sun are out creating a sort of surreal paradise._

_Well I believe I may have shared to much, Journal, now I must be off to prepare the visit of the Konoha ninjas._


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear DJ,_

_Hey like what I did there? __**D**__iary/__**J**__ournal? Haha! Well, this must be a short entry for I am leaving to the village hidden in the sand on official business with the Kazekage. Can you believe I'll see Gaara again? It's been like a month right? Seems short but the time is only stretched and wasted (well not wasted, time should be used wisely every waking moment and as sparingly as possible, that's what Gai sensei says) by training. But I do very much enjoy training! _

_I have decided to bring you with also DJ. I was hesitant at first but an entire month with no one who will listen to me? I do not think I will be able to bear it! There is also the possibility the trip could take longer than expected. Its not common, but it does happen and I do not wish to be sitting alone with 'pent up emotions' as Naruto so blantly puts it. _

_Do I have pent up emotions? I truly hadn't thought so…_

_Well excuse me DJ but I must continue to pack!_

Lee continued to pack the remaining items he would need to survive the month, DJ included. DJ was just a small black book that looked much like one a Jounin would carry reports in, that's why he was so hesitant but he decided if he kept it close no one will find it. He also packed various suits (all green) and a toothbrush and hairbrush. He also packed some extra wrappings in case his got damaged.

He was leaving in about an hour and was to arrive at Sunagakure by nightfall two days from now, of course with his speed, he could arrive by nightfall of tonight. Maybe even a lot earlier if he took off the weights.

The Taijutsu user only had an hour to prepare but he was already well beyond packed. So he decided to go by a cup of instant ramen for Naruto, knowing him he would begin complaining about being hungry before they had even left the leaf village… better make it five in that case.

Naruto on the hand was still going lazily about his day, completely forgetting about the mission until he spotted Lee all packed and ready to go. At that he rushed home and shoved various artifacts of clothing and other items into his backpack.

Sakura was busy perfecting her new healing technique and had just finished and was know finishing packing. This technique may just be used later on in the story.

Kakashi sense was, as usual, hidden somewhere in the trees reading his favorite novel for the third time. Savoring every moment he got and every word there was. He was, in fact, packed and ready but had no supplies with him. Kakashi had already sent a shadow clone two days in advance to drop off his things to the Kazekage and the illusion had just poofed back into his head showing the journey and arrival. It also showed that he was attacked but made it out cleanly with no harm done.

Lee enjoyed moments like this. Where it was nothing but him and the rising sun. He sat just outside the village, on a hill that overlooked the vast spaces of land that was untouched by anyone. He rested on his overly stuffed backpack and waited for Naruto to yell at him to come down. He still has about an hour and he found himself between sleep and consciousness within three minutes. He slowly gave in but not before seeing the sun rays light coming slowly up out of the ground to bathe him in the warm morning light.

In the hour that was still there, Lee slept while Naruto scurried, and Sakura perfected while Kakashi read.

Lee had a most unusual dream about a psychotic redhead who could only be soothed by him but just when it seemed to be getting interesting Naruto decided to turn him over causing the poor sleep ridden Lee to roll down the hill, into a tree.

And so, the trip to Suna began.


	4. Chapter 4

_Whatever, _

_I've decided that your name is not something I should bother with considering you are a book of blank pages that will not or _could _not do any harm to me…unless you count paper cuts. _

_The sun has risen and the leaf shinobi's should've left by now. I know for a fact that Lee could get here in record time but cannot unless he is to leave his team behind… then again a clone of Kakashi came by earlier just so he didn't have to carry his own belongings during the trip. He said something like 'I'll have enough to deal with, Naruto being example A.' Yep that's Kakashi for you…_

_The sun hurts my eye yet I continue to look into it, maybe I'll go blind then I won't be compelled to write in this stupid thing, or look into Lee's seemingly sweet eyes that…_

_HOLD UP! Whoa no it does NOT get any further. Stupid paper. _

_Kankuro just came by and informed me that the Leaf ninjas will be arriving within a couple of days. I cannot wait to see my 'friends' again for it has been so long. I may have only seen Lee a month ago but during that time Naruto had left to train with someone he liked to call 'pervy sage.' Sakura is coming along but I really don't consider her a 'friend' maybe just acquaintance will do. Kakashi… well he's just Kakashi you can fill in the blanks. _

_And then Lee. _

_I will not get on the topic of that perfect little Taijutsu master… I will not go on about his bowl-cut hair…and I will certainly NOT… _

"What are you writing about little brother?"

"AH!" Dropping the pen and little black book, he closed it as quickly as possible. "Nothing Tamari. Nothing, it's just a stupid journal Kankuro gave me."

"Mm hmm sure whatever little bro. Be prepared for the visit, I was told they may get here earlier that expected." with that she turned and left her four short pony-tails swaying in the slight breeze.

I felt weird. Nobody has ever been able to sneak up on me before. EXPEACIALLY not my siblings. But when I was writing I felt so…captivated.

It felt like I was in my own little world where nobody could bother…but apparently they _can_ sneak up on me. Note to self, put up sand shield next entry.

Wait next entry? Who says I'll be writhing another.

I looked back at the previous entry and the one I had just written. I looked at my lazy loops and curls of writing, I also noted how my P's look similar to that of a Q. Also my H looked more like a lopsided N unless capitalized. I should practice my wring more often, I', surprised those who look over my handwritten documents haven't mentioned it beforehand.

I picked up the journal and pen.

_Tamari just scared the crap out of me while I was writing in you. I am surprised she was able to so easily. What are you doing to me? First I tell you all about the one I care most for now you have me so absorbed anyone could sneak up on me. If Tamari had instead been an assassin, I would have died if not for my sand protecting me. _

_Yet I can't help but wonder…You just may be helping me, scrapheap, in what I don't know yet but when I write I guess it just makes me feel better. More, humane if you will. _

_Well, I must be off. Tamari told me the ninjas may arrive earlier than expected and I've already wasted eight hours on you. Good day._

Even though he could not sleep, he laid in his bed anyways pretending to feel the warmth of someone he deeply cared about. As the night dragged on it became colder and the more he wished he did have someone to hold onto on nights like these. It seems as though the nights have been getting colder lately. Could it be winter and Gaara was not aware of it?

Yes it was in fact winter and the nights still had many cold one's to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing. So PLEASE don't sue me! You can sue me for anything else, just not this.**

_Dear DJ,_

_While I had been peacefully asleep Naruto decided to give me a wake up call by rolling me down the hill I had been recently laying on. I rolled right into a tree and cracked a rib, maybe two I'm not sure. I would've caught myself if I was awake and aware but I was completely unguarded it was especially hard enough with my backpack still attached to me._

_My ribs ache but it's nothing I can't handle. I am just disappointed I let it happen in the first place! Now we must go a bit slower and will arrive later than expected. Kakashi has sent a clone to inform the Kazekage, he also sent him along with my belongings seeing as no one else would want to carry them. _

_Sakura was kind enough to heal me even though I'm sure she completely despises me… ok maybe not despise more of a strong dislike. She is very kind and a great friend but since that day I just…I just can't bring myself to continue liking her. I do think I've grown on her considering that she beat up Naruto for rolling me down the hill._

_She said she had just perfect this new Jutsu this morning and decided to try it out on me. Sakura told me it is supposed mend small and large broken bones and stop inflammation at once, also quickening the healing process. She said it was similar to that of a simple bone reset Jutsu but she had added her own special touch to it._

_I was grateful for it did fix my broken ribs properly, though it was uncomfortable to feel them pop back into place. Though there was still a painful ache that hardly allowed me to get up. _

_I hadn't thought I hit the tree that hard but I guess I did considering the damage, though minor it still hurt. _

_It's nighttime and the others are asleep while Kakashi stands guard. I am alone in my tent as are the others so I thought now would be a good time to write. It seems appropriate given the fact I just rolled into a tree seven hours ago, I am alone by my self where no one can see me, and because of Naruto I am now paranoid of sleeping. Plus, I am also excited to see Gaara again I just_

_Sorry I had to pause. I thought I heard something but it was only Naruto. I didn't know he talks in his sleep. Anyhow what was I saying? Oh yes, I just can't _

Lee paused as he heard Naruto speak again. It was relatively quiet besides the crackle of the fire and no one should've heard but considering Naruto's tent was RIGHT next to his it would make sense that he heard.

He decided to wake Naruto up one reason being revenge for earlier and reason two being that he didn't want to be interrupted all night by his words.

Lee slunk into Naruto's tent and looked at the sleeping shinobi. Even asleep he still had that goofy grin on his face.

'_better wake him up' _Lee thought to himself, but just as he was about to shake him awake he heard a word that made him stop dead in his tracks. "_Kakashi sensei…"_

It was soft but because Lee was right next to him heard it. It was this moment the ball of endless energy woke up and nearly screamed at the sight of Lee being so close and well, being there in general.

"Lee what are you doing?" He hissed.

Lee shrugged then backed away "You were speaking in your sleep and I did not want to hear it. But then you said Kakashi's name just as I was to wake you and inform you…"

"What? No I didn't say Kakashi who said anything about Kakashi? Not me Uzumaki Naruto, nope not me believe it!"

"Naruto I swear to god you did."

Naruto huffed silently before replying, "well you better swear to that same god not to tell anyone ok? I-I can't tell you now but…Later ok? Another day I will tell you why if I still feel that-" he slapped a hand over his mouth and shoved Lee out of the tent forcing him to go back into his own.

_Well that was all kinds of weird. I have a vague feeling Naruto has a crush on his sensei, doesn't he know that Kakashi's got a thing for Iruka though? He must not notice. Oh dear I have spilled half the villages gossip I hope nobody reads this!_

_I remember saying something about Gaara but because of Naruto I lost my train of thought! I bet you though, Gaara is sitting on a roof somewhere starting at the moon, the same one I am looking at through the visor in my tent. It's a full moon tonight and it's nice and bright. I like full moons, there color so full and radiant, bouncing off every crack and crevice in Earth. It makes me wonder about the nightlife and what it would be like to be constantly up at the darkest of nights and latest of hours. It makes me wonder what it's like to be Gaara._

_I may not be a Jinchuuriki who was always shunned by my peers, but I was shunned. I never thought I could become a shinobi I thank the world and everyone in it for allowing someone to create the art of Taijutsu. Otherwise I would have nothing to do. I could not imagine the idea of living an everyday lifestyle like most of the townspeople. _

_Even though I do wonder what it is like I would never wish to have it. I enjoy every waking moment of being a Leaf Ninja, I flaunt my scars with pride no matter how small. I am, nor will I ever will be, ashamed to live the life of a shinobi. I will die for my loved ones in pride. _

_It must be late because the moon seems to be at it's brightest, either that or it's because the fire going down a bit. _

_It is cold out here alone. I am grateful for the blanket I was allowed to keep or else it would have been much colder. I wish though, I wish I had somebody. I used to wish for Sakura but that all changed a month ago. Oh Gaara if you ever read this please don't kill me for my writing! I find you attractive yes, but I am perfectly ok with being friends. It's even more that what I could have ever asked for…_

Lee closed the small black book and laid down to get some rest. Though it was true he was slightly paranoid of sleep, he soon found himself drifting into a deep dreamless sleep that would leave him completely refreshed for when they continued on, which was in about an hour.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is basically just a chapter of Gaara's ramblings. Pretty much what I had intended this whole story to be about but had decided it wouldn't be as fun.**

**DIZCLAMER: Nope I own nothing… I sure as hell wish I did though! **

**One day after previous entry: Early Morning **

_Waste-of-paper,_

_I was just informed by yet another Kakashi clone this morning that they will arrive LATER than expected. I nearly ripped off the clones head but before I could he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Before he did however inform us that it was because of Lee that they would arrive late and he gave us his belongings. Naruto had done it. Kakashi hadn't said so but I just knew it. I KNEW IT! You know why? Because it's Naruto think about it! Oh wait you can't think, YOU'RE A BOOK!_

_Even if it wasn't him (which I know all to well that it is) I will most certainly find out in about two days! Since they set off yesterday I was hoping to see there arrival by tonight or maybe tomorrow morning but NO… Thanks a lot Naruto, thanks a lot. Now I have to WAIT to see Lee. Ugh damn…_

_Your lucky I have a sand shield up because I can hear Tamari trying to see what I'm doing. I'm telling her to go away and I'm actually surprised she does. Normally when there's a sand shield up she stays to find out the problem, no matter how minor._

_I hate to admit this but…I guess I'm glad your around waste-of-space piece of trash Journal. I _guess_ it's nice to vent my feelings. And I GUESS it's nice to feel…like someone is listening to me…for once…_

_AND I guess you deserve a name now… How about Lee since I…How about Lee? Don't care if YOU like it, I do. _

_So,_

_Dear Lee, _

_No cut the dear…_

_So Lee,_

_Much better. I feel slightly better but I bit horrified at myself for naming an insignificant book after an amazing Taijutsu user like Lee. _

_I once again sat on the roof late last night and it seem particularly cold. It was if nature was trying to freeze me for either being out there or for being alone. Last night was a full moon and I couldn't help but feel like someone else was watching it too. Usually I get paranoid at that feeling but this time it felt…_

_Comforting…_

_Other then my bear (which I still haven't given a name even though I've had this thing for years) what I felt was just relaxing and, well, enjoyable. _

_I just had the weirdest imagination that Lee found my Journal and read it and then actually fell in love with me… its all sounds horrible…except for the last part of course. Never the last part. If that ever does happen and Lee somehow ends up reading this, I want you to know that I am surprisingly ok with it. I will not kill you, I'll only feel maybe a little irritated that it happened. Unless, of course, you feel the same way…?_

_Blah I'm writing nonsense. If I'm correct Lee still loves that pink haired Kunoichi Sakura. I heard she's over Sasuke but far from going to Lee. I think the rumor said she liked a purple haired girl with yellow clothing…? I don't know maybe I'm getting the facts wrong. I never really did like gossip all that much anyways. _

_It seems tiring to continue writing which is strange because I have written forty-eight documents that needed to be completed the day of and my hand was not tired whatsoever. A little sore the next day but other that I was fine. Maybe it's because all this crap is coming from my mind and on a whim instead of from the reports and memory. I need a drink…_

**Ten minutes later**

_There was no body in the kitchen and I would've been back sooner but I was thinking about what to write next and because of you I got lost in my own home. I actually found a secret door though. It seemed hidden and old and basically unused. It was a large ivory door with a golden handlebar and golden flower decorations. I tried to open it but it was jammed I think. So, using my sand I forced it open and I am in this very room now. Yes that does mean I cared enough to bring you, plus I do not want anyone reading the comments from earlier. _

_I've never been in this room before which is weird because I've lived in the Kazekage's tower all my life, what with my father being the fourth Kazekage and all. Even after his death I still lived here and never once have I stumbled across this room. Until now. _

_It's a large room. With no windows and yet there is an even glow around the room. It seems as if these beige walls are glowing on there own and emitting a soft somewhat hazel light. There is a bed so this must be one of the many guest bedrooms, though it never looked used the room was completely dust free. It was as if someone takes a bucket of water and floods the place every day it's that clean. I can even see my reflection in the tan linoleum floor. The bed was unlike those of me and my siblings, this was large and overly huge for just a single person. It looked as if it could in fact, fit at least ten people. _

_It is stacked high with gold and burgundy pillows and a comforter with intricate golden swirls match. There was a thin silk curtain covering some of the bed. It came out from behind the frame and came up to a point in the ceiling, the point ending in a massive chandelier. The crystals of the chandelier sparkled and added to the glow of the room but there was no visible light bulb anywhere on it. _

_This truly is a magnificent room and I will see to making it my room very soon. Actually, am Kazekage I'll just move here now. There were large oak desks, three to be exact, that scattered around the room. Each one was neatly polished and shined just like everything else. I think I may feel a bit envious for whoever had this room last._

_The bed seems even softer that the one I barley sleep in now…maybe it's just so unused that's why it isn't soft. Right now as I sit in this overly large bed sipping my water I wish nothing more then to share it with the one I care most of. _

_Lee hurry up and get your cute, green, spandex-wearing ass over here! _

_I hate Shukaku SO much right now. Even though I do not sleep (nor could if I wanted to) It would at least help pass the time waiting. I would be so enveloped in trying to sleep that by the time they arrived it would be a complete surprise to me and make the arrival all the better. _

_I have lost all sense of time in this room. Then again I didn't know the time when I came here in the first place. Last time I checked it was late afternoon. It must be nighttime by now. _

_It seems warm down here. For once I am not freezing my ass off though I still wish I had someone to cuddle next to. Maybe instead of telling Lee how about I just hand him this book. It seem smarter and maybe more efficient. Then I don't have to speak and if I get rejected it will still hurt but not as bad because I never ACTUALLY said anything to be turned down. That's a good logic right? Yes just agree with me here._

_I am tired. That is a shock to me. Actually I'm more of physically and emotionally tired not so much mentally. I haven't slept practically since the day I was born so why would my brain be tired now? _

_I cannot keep writing. I think I have actually formed a blister from writing for so long. Good night…_

_Lee._

**And I have formed blisters from typing so much! *Whew***

**If you were wondering the purple haired girl with yellow clothing is actually a blonde girl with purple clothing. I love all the guys too much to let Sakura come along and fuck it all up. Sorry Sakura fans but I REALLY don't like her. To who's room it is it will be revealed later. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! So, this chapter is for the two reviewers nice enough to say something nice! So this is for you ****Jenny wkf ****and ****GooeyGummiBears****!**

**Enjoy you two!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING!**

_Hello DJ!_

_It is nighttime once again and today we have successfully gotten a full day closer to Suna where I may see Gaara again! _

_I think it may be unnatural to be this excited but I do not care at this moment I am far to happy about seeing my friend once again! _

_Kakashi sensei is out watch and I believe I am now fully healed! If it weren't for my teammates I would've sprinted all the way to Suna I am _that _excited! Sometimes I wonder what makes Gaara tick, like what goes on inside his head. Could there even be the slightest possibility he likes ponies and rainbows? _

_No that's just weird…and a bit crazy too! Now I feel foolish for even thinking that. Gaara is just not that kind of person…_

_He is however nice…in his own way. After all he said hi that's a start right? _

_I think I just overanalyze things to much. A simple hi could just mean hi but the more I thought about it the more I got myself worked up. My brain just does not rest. Maybe I should train my brain as much as I do my body. That would be a most excellent challenge! _

_New self appointed mission: Get you mind to stop thinking so much!_

_I think my mind wanders to much but that is the beauty of imagination! That is how so many great things have been born. I would love to one day create something amazing and useful that everyone could use! Would it no be fun to invent something after all? _

_I think Gai would very much encourage me to do something of the like, in fact maybe if I do I could get all my friends to help! Gaara included. _

_I already know Naruto will suggest something that has to do with Raman and Sakura will suggest something about Ninjutsu. My sensei will most likely say something about youth and give a wondrous speech about it! Gaara, maybe he'll suggest ideas on how to put a person to sleep faster. I truly have no idea what they would say but I wouls love to hear each and every one of them!_

_The sun is beginning to rise! I must be off!_

Lee put down the little black book and bolted out of the tent and went to each of his teammates waking them up. Slowly but surely they each got up grumbling to themselves about it 'being to early' most of the complaints coming from Naruto.

Lee all but inhaled his breakfast and all but sprinted as the others took off in slow chakra-filled strides. By the time is was two o'clock everyone could see the small sand village through the haze of heat in the desert afternoon. Stopping quickly for lunch Sakura finally noticed he was a bit twitchy.

"Lee is something wrong?" she asked with a concerned filled voice.

"Oh no nothing is wrong!" Lee said smiling broadly. "In fact, it really couldn't get better!"

Sakura tilted her head at the strange comment but the let the subject drop otherwise. She had learned the hard way never to ask why he was acting the way he was. Same went with his sensei, Gai, also.

They still had a few hours to go before actually arriving at Suna but they were much closer then before. Sakura and Naruto had sensed Lee's eagerness to get there and they decided to do something about it.

"Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Yes my friend?"

"Are you, like, insanely excited to get to Suna or something?"

"If that's the case you should go ahead" Sakura came up out of no where putting her hands on the shoulders of the two boys.

"Oh n-no I couldn't Sakura! I am in a team and we are expected to arrive as a team!"

"It's not a rule Lee." Sakura said with s small smile.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed and shook his head like crazy. They were always surprised that he could do that without having his hitai-ate flying off in some direction.

Lee smiled brightly but still refused. However, within ten minutes of them purposefully torturing him by _walking _he could not take it.

Lee sprinted as fast as could with his ever present weight on and soon the little sand blob soon became a semi-distinct village. And that semi-distinct village soon became the familiar walls of the sand village. He stopped quickly and he stopped so suddenly his body did a roadrunner-like shake as he looked up at the massive walls of Sunagakure. Lee suddenly paled.

He did not want to go into a foreign city alone. The last time he had been up here was not even to go to the village. It was to save Gaara from the Akatsuki and even though they rescued him, Lee never once got to say hello. Come to think of it, he had never even entered the city. Whereas all his other teammates have been here and back on numerous occasions.

So he did the next best thing. He sat down, and wrote.

_DJ,_

_Right now I am currently standing just outside of Suna! Gaara is just on the other side of the sand wall! I am so excited I can burst!_

_I wonder if Gaara is just as excited? Maybe he can no longer wait!_

_Maybe…_

_No. That is not Gaara. If it was I'd think he got replaced. *insert sigh here* I do not want to ruin our small friendship, if anything I want it to grow. I do NOT want to ruin it from my…emotions. Then again who knows, Gaara is full of surprises._

_I wonder what it is like to be Kazekage. It must be interesting, going around on diplomatic missions and such. It also must be tiring with constant signing and documenting everything, that could be fun though. _

_I feel like I am rambling. Maybe I am but that is fine. _

_Oh no! My overactive mind is once again overanalyzing this entire situation. Gaara is surely straight right? He must be, not only is he Kazekage, but he could probably get anyone to fall for him with his blood red hair and smooth porcelain skin and every now and then his eyes will sparkle, and not just because of the sun shining in them. _

_Oh dear what am I rambling on about now? It never ends! Curse my thoughts! I think I see my team…_

Even though the last sentence had been a lie, Lee could no longer write as he felt his arm get tired and his heart get heavy. It was no where near enough to bring him down, but enough to leave him wondering and confused about his own preferences.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura finally caught up and together they entered Sunagakure.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I am a pennyless freak, I have nothing. All rights reserved!**

_Hello Journal,_

_I have decided that you really are just a small useless booklet full of emptiness waiting to be filled. I cannot allow something so empty and dull to be named after someone so bright and innocent. I have decided on Journal because it is simple and somewhat fitting. I don't care how lame that sounds, I am sticking with it. After all, do you really want me to compare a lifeless book to Lee? A joyous carefree Shinobi who always rambles about the springtime of youth? _

_Are you cute?_

_Are you huggable? _

_ARE YOU LEE? _

_Simple: NO_

_Oh dear Kami. WHEN did cute and huggable enter MY vocabulary? Strange…it seems surprisingly…fitting. _

_Do you not see what you are doing to me Journal? It's only noon on one of my few free days as Kazekage (it only being uncluttered by work because most Sand shinobi are out on missions far and wide, and because I'm still waiting the arrival of the Leaf Shinobi.) It doesn't help the fact that I can still hear that demons laughter in my skull. That bastard may be gone but his resonating voice seemed to stay as a mockingly correct conscience. _

_It seems impossible to just sit here and do nothing while I wait for the Leaf ninjas to arrive. It even seems a bit surreal for them to actually be coming here in the first place._

_If you had ears you would have just heard me sigh. This gets tiring, the waiting I mean. If there is one thing I hate above all else, it's waiting. Laziness comes in close second. Along with carelessness as third. Actually as I think about it there's a long list of things that irritate me (you being on it more then once) and a very short list of things I either care for or enjoy. My little stuffed teddy bear used to be at the very top, alone with making sandcastles (ironic). _

_Lee has definitely made that list. More than once. In fact I think he is the only thing on that incredibly short list._

_Yes, I have decided so. However, I do enjoy being Kazekage and for once people look up to me instead of fearing me constantly. But I really wouldn't count that, I'm sure why but I don't want to count it. Being Kazekage isn't a tangible thing, it's really just a job. _

_My job is very important and enjoyable about 90% of the time. Sometimes the paperwork just seemed gang up on me and attack me in a flurry of paper cuts and words. _

_Most days however, it's the easiest thing to do over all else. It really just started getting complicated when the trade markets crashed with Kirigakure, village hidden in the mist, and suddenly we no longer have a supply of water-based medicine. Which isn't much, but enough to slow us down. The Mizukage seems adamant about closing the trade but I'm he's just a little pissed that Tamari said no when he asked her out on a date. _

_The Mizukage, a supposed role model for the country, is nothing more then a childish fool. In my opinion anyway. Some people are just so weird. Well, I guess I don't really have anything to say considering I'm most likely the weirdest person alive. Actually I wouldn't say weird just different…a little out there. But if I wasn't like that I wouldn't be former Jinchuuriki Gaara of the sand now would I?_

Suddenly Gaara felt his chakra spike as his sand flew up to protect him from oncoming projectiles. Upon turning around and seeing who was responsible, he instead got a flustering Kankuro who was picking up a bunch of Kunai knives. He would've raised an eyebrow, if he had any.

"Um uh… Sorry Gaara. Technical difficulties." Suddenly a bunch of little kids ran past the tree he had been so calmly sitting in and continued to use him as target practice as his sand shield blocked another projectile. "Hey! Get back here you brats!" Kankuro yelled at the kids scurrying away.

"Gaara, PLEASE remind me NEVER to baby-sit a birthday party ever again!" Kankuro screamed at the kids as he went to go catch up with them. Gaara shrugged off the random scene and continued what he had been, but not before he decided to go back up to the roof of the Kazekage tower to overlook the land that surrounded to sand village.

_Well, the strangest thing has happened. Kankuro decided to come out of no where with a bunch of kids sending kunai at me. I guess something completely strange and out of the ordinary has to happen to me every day. It doesn't STOP! _

_I guess I wouldn't be as sane as I am without the little moments of chaos around me. It reminds me that I'm not the only screw-up, that people _do _make mistakes, and that I am, in fact, a human. _

_Although sometimes it never feels like it._

_It was more when I still had Shukaku inside me. That demon screaming to be let go. How he would send never-ending streams of curses at me. I was more then happy when the Akatsuki extracted him from me, but sometimes, though I hate to admit, I kind of…sort of…miss it. _

_I had grown so attached that the world seemed slightly empty. I think I surely would've gone insane._

_If not for Lee._

_When I saw him, Shukaku's voice came back and did all of those irritating things only a demon inside your head could. And yet, when I thought of Lee he seemed to drive away that demons voice. He was also the one to bring him back._

_Yes, it is a perfect balance of light and dark. Shukaku keeps me somewhat sane, while Lee… Actually I'm not to sure. But he needs to keep doing whatever it is he's doing. _

_His simple yet overly bright smile should suffice. _

_Lee filled up the empty space in my heart that had been in lonely solitude all this time and Shukaku filled up my empty mind that seemed to have been growing weaker by the second._

_But I believe I'm somewhat fine now._

_Hey I see something._

Gaara looked out into the desert where he saw a little cloud of dust coming in a bee line straight towards Suna. He hoped it was an enemy and was ready for battle when the dust cloud just _stopped_. It ended in an abrupt halt at the entrance gates and he wondered.

He waited about ten minutes then gave up as he _had_ to see who or what the maker of this mini dust storm was.

Going down to the gates via sand transport. When the gates opened, a lump formed instantly in his throat.

A green clad ninja stepped into the sun and gave him that stunningly bright smile.

Gaara had no idea what to do or say.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING*READ!~~**

**Ok, so not to confuse some people. This becomes a regular story for awhile until Gaara and Lee get their books back or in other words, THIS IS WHERE THE REAL FUN BEGINS! Told from first person slash third person Kakashi and Tamari**

**Enjoy!**

I could see Lee trying to refrain himself from hugging the life out of Gaara. I could also see Gaara's lack of mobility, which is somewhat usual for the quiet Kazekage.

I inwardly groaned as Naruto came bounding up out of no where and screamed 'we need ramen' at the top of his lungs. Sakura visibly winced considering the volume and the close proximity he was to her ear. This was going to be a long mission.

Speaking of mission, I need to find my report book. Damn I _know_ I packed it…I did right? I'm not sure I was to busy reading the newest Icha Icha book (*insert mask covered perverted smile here) Damn I need to find that stupid book or Iruka will finally get fed up and feed me to his class of pre-genin students. And I'd really rather _not _repeat that experience *insert visible shudder here.*

Kakashi pulled out some money and moved to give it Naruto when he remember the last time he gave Naruto money, so it gave it to Sakura instead and sent the children off. He made some lame excuse which Gaara and Lee seemed to buy, and Gaara took Lee back to the Kazekage's tower.

_How do I lose a small black book? It should really stick out considering everything is the color of sand here in Suna…_ Kakashi continued to mentally argue with himself over where he could've put that stupid book. He searched all over the Suna and back but found nothing.

_Maybe I left it back in Konoha… damn I'm screwed._ He thought with a sigh, knowing for sure Iruka would truly castrate him for this, he had given him that book himself so Kakashi could take better notes on long missions, and he had already gone and lost it. After a long day of searching fruitlessly, he went back to the Kazekage tower to go find Gaara along with his room.

When he ran into one of the workers they pointed him down a hall to a room where they had out his belongings earlier. Kakashi thanked the man and hurried down to the room, not before noticing a little black book sitting on a desk in another.

Kakashi slowly entered the room and approached the book, it was small with a leather cover like his. Looking around to see who's room it was and most likely the person he was going to kill for taking his book, his eyes landed on a green duffle bag and he realized this was more than likely Lee's room. Seriously, no one had a green duffle bag most likely full of green jumpsuits.

Taking the book in his hand, Kakashi exited the door and had just rounded the corner when he opened the book to see that it was not his handwriting.

_That's strange…_ he thought quietly. His handwriting was usually messy and somewhat rushed but this _had _to be Lee's writing because it was neat and somewhat precise. Closing the book and opening to the first page, he saw a single sentence:

_This book belongs to Rock Lee! If found please return!_

Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned on one heel to return the book. When he again turned the corner, he ran into to somebody, knocking the book from his grasp.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Meanwhile Tamari being the gossip queen and nosey sister she was, found Gaara's little journal.

"Should I? Or should I not..? Hmm…" questioning herself though she already knew the answer to what she was going to do. With that, she made up her evil mind and picked up the little black book and headed out the door not even waiting until the safety of her own room to start reading.

She enjoyed the first page but had to quickly hide it at the fact she heard voices coming around the corner. It was her younger brother Kankuro and he was discussing something to one of the cities guard. They both ran into Tamari just as she slid the journal in her pocket.

"Tamari hello what are you doing this evening?"

"Mmm? Nothing…did the Leaf Shinobi's arrive yet?"

"I think so. What was that you were putting away?"

Tamari was completely freaking out on the inside but remained calm and somewhat collected on the outside. "N-nothing" she cursed herself for stuttering.

"Mm Hmm. Whatever." Kankuro began to walk away but said just as he turned the corner, "if your going to read Gaara's journal at least make it more discreet. I put my chakra essence on it so I can tell if anyone has it besides Gaara." Tamari made a face but continued to read anyway when she got to her room.

Each page held messy scrawled handwriting and she felt lucky enough that she was one of the few who were able to read Gaara's atrocious handwriting.

"When _did _his writing get so bad?" Just then she heard a voice outside of her room that made her freeze mid-read. It was Gaara…

"Kankuro have you seem my… um my book?"

"Not that I know of." Tamari 'eeped' and quickly exited the room once it was clear. She had to get the book back to Gaara's room before he sand coffined her and she would never see the light of day again. In her haste she quickly got herself turned around in the endless halls of the tower and had to back track to find Gaara's room. All the while reading the last entry Gaara had made.

Tamari got so caught up in thinking about what Gaara would most likely do to her she once again stopped paying attention to where she was and when she turned the corner, she ran right smack dab into someone else.

Knocking the book out of her hands.

Tamari had her eyes shut and dared to open them only to see Kakashi offering her a hand. Looking down she saw Gaara's book and inwardly sighed also relieved that it was just Kakashi and not Gaara himself. Picking it up she took Kakashi's hand as he helped her up and the two walked past each other as if nothing had happened.

Kakashi returned _Lee's_ book to him and Tamari returned _Gaara's_ book to him. What a diasaster.

~:~:~:~:~:~

Meanwhile Gaara and Lee both searched frantically for their diary and or journal. If this were a movie it would be a scene where the screen would split in half showing both Gaara and Lee's face and both would say "where is that book?" simultaneously. Showing aggravation and a hint of worry on their faces.

Neither were in the room when Kakashi and Tamari replaced the books.

About four hours later when it was getting late, they found the books exactly where they had left them. Confused, they picked them up and opened the covers to the first page.

Both of their eyes widened as far as they would.

"This isn't my book."

**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! It's all thanks to Kakashi and Tamari this story is possible!**

**Kakashi and Tamari: we didn't know!**

**Tamari: this has to be interesting though**

**Kakashi: yeah… I'll get the popcorn**

**Me: Don't give away any details to fools!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok now it goes back to Gaara's P.O.V then it switches of to Lee :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope nada **

I stared at this foreign book in my hands. It was not mine. It was some other persons. I thought maybe it could be Kakashi's report book, but upon opening the first page I saw a name that made my mind stop working…

_This book belongs to Rock Lee! If found please return!_

How on earth did this even get into my room….wait a minute…

_Tamari…_

I knew, I just KNEW it. This has Tamari written all over it, and if that's the case, where the hell is my Journal? Dear Kami _please_ don't tell me she still has it. I knew a journal was a bad idea. WHY? What is wrong with me, I should not have…

My name is in here.

Leafing through the pages my name is in here numerous times. Why would my name be in here? NO. This is clearly Lee's journal of some sort and I will not invade in his personal privacy by…

Ok one page…

No! No! I can't do this! As MUCH as I want to I really truly can't I…Damn his handwriting. It's like it's calling me. Literally screaming at me to read. Neat little curly Q's and dotted I hearts. Who knew Lee did something so, well, girly? It was kind of satisfying.

Ugh! I can't do this!

Throwing the book onto his bed he left the room and went to his _other _room. About halfway down the stairs, he turned around and went up and grabbed the little black book.

I don't want to read this_…_

_**Oh but you so do Gaara**__._

Shut up Shukaku.

_**Stop thinking so much and just see what the little green beast thinks of you hmm? It could be fun…**_

But it's not even mine you bastard.

_**Do it!**_

Bastard…

_**You know it.**_

Gaara continued to mentally argue with himself (and Shukaku) about reading it. Eventually Gaara's curiosity got the better of him. He really, truly, didn't want to invade on Lee's personal life, but at least he argued about it. If it were anyone else he would've just gone and flat out read it.

Gaara entered the privacy of his newly appointed room which no one knew about, and he was already halfway moved in.

Staring at the book, he bravely opened the first page and read to himself and was slightly interested and shocked to see what Lee had to say about him.

He ended up reading all of the entries and some made him laugh silently and one made he curse slightly about the pony remark. All in all he was a little please with himself on how Lee viewed him, he was also ashamed he had read the whole thing in a matter of minutes. Gaara thought for a moment, and picked up a pen and turned to the next blank page.

_Dear Lee,_

_I guess I'm sticking with that after all huh? I have no idea how you 'Diary Journal' got into my clutches but I'm making a bold move here and writing something to you. That is, if you can read my handwriting…_

_I am sorry to say that I read what you have written. But that it just fine with me. Do you want to know why Lee? Do you want to know?_

_Because the feeling is mutual. _

_When you read this I want you to come find me. If you can't just track my chakra. So I hope you read this soon. Don't act to startled. It's me, Gaara, after all. I can be quite blunt you know, whether I want to or not._

_I'll be waiting. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your sand friend_

Gaara closed the book feeling more relaxed but also more confused then before. Gaara soon decided to think of a way to give Lee back his journal without letting the ninja know of his plan, or worse, catch him in the act. That would be all kinds of awkward.

Instead of planning, however, Gaara soon found himself drifting off into a light dreamless slumber…

~:~:~:~:~:~

I cannot believe this! This is not mine! Upon opening the book I found the messiest (yet slightly adorable) handwriting I had ever seen in my life! Oh dear this can't be mine. If this does not belong to me then where could mine have gone? I believe I left right here on this desk when Gaara showed me his room. It seems impossible for it to be lost but somehow this imposter book ended up here.

I paced and paced and I finally decided I should check to find a name. However, a few sentences caught my eye:

_Lee hurry up and get your cute, green, spandex-wearing ass over here!_

And the one that was the strangest (though that was strange enough) was:

_Maybe instead of telling Lee how about I just hand him this book. It seem smarter and maybe more efficient. Then I don't have to speak and if I get rejected it will still hurt but not as bad because I never ACTUALLY said anything to be turned down. That's a good logic right? _

Strangely enough, that was a good logic. "Who does this belong to?" Lee asked himself meaning to be rhetorical when he heard a "what belongs to who?" come from the door.

Lee jumped and turned to see Naruto, arms crossed, at the door. "Uh nothing."

"Really now?" Lee nodded and shifted his weight uncomfortably. If Naruto found out he had a journal of some unknown person, he may just want to read, _especially _if it mentioned him in it, more then once I presume.

They had somewhat of a staring contest and finally Naruto got fed up and left. Lee closed the door and looked at the open book on his bed.

_If I read it maybe I could find out who the owner is…but this person must like me judging by the way things are worded…maybe…_

Thinking it over for awhile, Lee decided he would read it until he found out who it belonged to. Reading each and every entry carefully he learned new secrets that made him blush slightly. Through all that he _did _learn, he found no name. Lee checked the very last page and on the back inside cover was a little note, written in silver.

_For Gaara, happy birthday bro!_

There was no way this could be Gaara's! Even as he thought that though, Lee could feel the heat creeping up the back of his neck and into his ears.

Lee grabbed a pen.

_Dear Gaara… I think,_

_If you really are Gaara do you really mean all that? If it's true that is so wonderful! If you are not I will personally rip your head off for trying to even remotely impersonate one of my best friends!_

_But Gaara I'd really like to talk about this. It's not what you think no!_

_Gaara, I really like you to :)_

_I must say I am very incredibly sorry for intruding on you property! I thought this was mine and well, I opened it up. But seeing as it wasn't my handwriting I read to find out who it was, with finding no name I was going to look for a different option when I found you name on the back! _

_This is so exciting! _

_When you read this please come and speak to me as fast as you can!_

_Love,_

_Lee _

Lee closed his eyes with a warm smile on his face and quickly thought of a plan to get Gaara's journal back to him. Surly with his speed he could that easily right? Satisfied with the idea, Lee closed his eyes and dreamt peacefully.


	11. Chapter 11

**AHH! Writers block is such a bitch!**

**Also, thank you GooeyGummiBear for reviewing so much! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

Upon waking this morning Lee felt that awkward moment when you find your not in your own bed only to realize you came here on your own accord. The feeling came quickly but passed just as fast, yawning, Lee got up to begin his morning.

Usually he would go to the training grounds to do, well, training of course. But there, unfortunately for him, will be none of that during the mission. That's ok though, for him is was just an excuse to work twice as hard. While it is still early, Lee decided to try and sneak Gaara's journal back to him.

Tiptoeing down the corridor, book in hand, he found the door to what Gaara had shown him to be his room. Opening the door quietly, Lee visibly cringed when a loud _creak_ came from the hinges. Inwardly cursing to himself he quickly peaked into the room and was overjoyed to see that the room was, in fact, empty.

Taking the small black book out from behind him, Lee was just about to place it on a large oak desk, while also pondering where one got such a desk in a vast area of only sand.

Lee was literally only a hairs length away from the book contacting the desk and then he would bolt out of there as if he was on fire when…

"Good morning Lee. And may I ask what you are doing in my room?" freezing, inwardly cursing, blushing, and shoving the book in the closet thing he find, all at the same time, was not a pleasant thing to do in such early hours of the day. The small black journal ended up in the back of his orange leg warmer as he pretended to scratch the back of his leg. Unfortunately in his haste, Lee was stuck on one leg, blushing furiously and might I add, was about to fall over.

Lee hadn't even noticed that while he was busy looking into Gaara's sea foam green eyes that he was losing his balance and didn't catch himself in time. Gaara, lucky for him, had instant reflexes.

If this were a movie this scene would unfold like this: the movements slowed as Gaara moved with the grace of a cat to catch Lee who was falling unwillingly to the floor, catching him in his arms, the scene froze for the barest of seconds and everything around them faded to black. It would have been an opportune moment to kiss, but Lee bolted out the door the moment he felt a little black book shift behind his leg.

Entering his room, Lee shut the door and leaned against it, panting heavily. Thinking to himself on what had possibly possessed him to do such a bold move this early in the morning, he just stood there stunned at his own actions.

_Did I really just do that?_

As if to answer his own thought, he heard himself whisper "Yes."

As the day dragged on Lee felt himself getting restless with book pressed against his side which he was sure would leave an indent of some kind. He left it there just in case he was spared a moment to return it, which of course, the heavens had decided _not _to grant him his wish of returning the book and left him struggling. Lee figured if there was some kind of god or gods that by not helping him it was probably just for their own amusement on a boring Tuesday afternoon.

After a day full of meetings and important diplomatic stuff, Lee all but fell into bed as he was pretty much dead for the day. Lee groaned to himself though as he felt that little black book once again pressing into him. Finally, Lee could not take it. He removed the book and held it in front of him and proceeded to look for Gaara. Lee searched for about an hour and a half but found his search to be fruitless because Gaara was nowhere to be found. Lee was starting to wonder if he had just fallen off the face of the planet when he felt a familiar chakra pattern coming from a room not to far from where he was. Fallowing the chakra, Lee soon found himself standing in front of a massive ivory and gold clad door. Lee knocked twice.

Upon hearing a soft thud, Gaara froze. _Damn someone found my hiding spot…it, unfortunately, can't be Lee. I still have his journal…_

Yes it was true, Gaara was still in possession of the journal. In fact, he was in the middle of reading it a third time. Reluctantly, Gaara went to go open the door. Only to find Lee standing there instead of Kankuro or Tamari as he had expected. Lee also seemed to get a bit of a shock as he took a step back.

"Yes?"

"Um a… er… a…" Lee stammered his way through a sentence but Gaara hadn't even registered what he was saying he was to busy looking at the deep blush forming on Lee's face. Gaara didn't know what was happening until there was a second book in his hands and Lee was walking away.

"Wait!" mentally cursing himself for not paying attention before, Gaara ran to catch up to Lee who had turned around blushing and stuttering again, only to be shut up by a book being roughly shoved in his face.

Lee stared at had noticed Gaara seemed to have gained more interest in his shoes rather then look at Lee. Gaara ever so slightly looked up though his short red bangs and what he saw practically blinded him at the intensity of it.

"I already found you." Lee said, holding up the note Gaara had written in front of his face only for it to be Gaara's turn to stutter. Suddenly he picked up his own journal and looked for that loopy girlish yet cute handwriting he had come accustomed to. Sure enough, it was there, in a neat little note. He felt his jaw hit the floor and had to refrain from uncharacteristically squealing like a crazed fangirl.

With a swift movement and flick of his wrist, Gaara was soon chest to chest with this person he had so longed to hold. Leaning in he was just the tiniest length possible away from tasting Lee's soft lips and just as he was about too close the most irritating thing he had ever come to face…

"YESSSSS!" Gaara nearly dropped Lee as he looked up to see Tamari doing some insanely weird happy dance and screaming _yes's_ and _finally_.

"_Baka!"_ By the look on his face, Tamari could tell instantly she had screamed a moment to soon. Lee was leaned so far back he was looking at her upside down with the most adorable blush, and Gaara had that glint in his eyes. First she couldn't quite register what it was before because it was so foreign looking on her heartless brother, then his face turned into that of a crazed murderer intent on getting blood.

And it was aimed at her.

Running and screaming for her life Gaara all but dropped Lee as him and a gourd full of angry sand went flying after the poor blonde. Temari's screams could be heard throughout the village and everyone was beginning to wonder who the heck was screaming so loud at this late of an hour.

Tamari grabbed her fan and all but flew out of the Kazekage tower and into the night. Trying to escape her brothers murderess ways, she failed _epically _and she realized that as soon as she felt sand brush against her bare ankle. Screaming bloody murder as she was dragged down to the hell that was waiting for her, Gaara smirked at the pain he was going to cause her for ruining arguably the best moment of his life, if she had waited at least another second poor Tamari wouldn't currently be facing death at the moment.

Lee, still somewhere in the tower, was still on the ground from previously falling on his rear after Gaara had dropped him. Knowing it was because Gaara was pissed, he really did not want to interfere. But Lee was to kind of a person to just let someone die because Gaara never got his kiss. _Besides, _Lee thought silently, _I can give him _much _more. _Also adding an uncharacteristic smirk at the end of that suggestive thought.

Running outside he came just in time to see Gaara tortuously dragging his older sister across the ground also staining it the sickening red of blood. Tamari seemed to have acquired some new cuts and bruises and Lee also noted the black that was quickly forming. Lee, being the considerate one, ran up behind Gaara and hugged him as tightly and crushingly as possible.

Gaara on the other hand, could literally feel the air being squeezed out of him by some unknown force only for his brain to registered that it was Lee hugging him so tightly. The logical and somewhat rational part of his brain came back online and he realized Lee wanted him to stop killing his sister. Complying he dropped Tamari to the ground (about the height of at least a two-story building I might add) and she landed to the ground with a sickening thud.

At this point Kankuro and the others had come from out of nowhere and were trying to heal the now unconscious Tamari. Sakura being the healer while Naruto flipped and ran around in circles, screaming about Gaara finally losing it.

At some point in time Gaara had turned around and was now snuggling up to the Taijutsu master and was practically purring at the satisfaction he was feeling from the warmth radiating off of him.

Finally Gaara felt the warmth of another human being next to him and it felt _so _good that he felt like he had literally just died and went to the most perfect heaven and back again just to relieve it all.

Of course, this moment only lasted for another twenty seconds when Lee was forcibly ripped from his grasp and he was turned to look at a fuming (yet very much alive) Tamari.

"What do really want me to kill you. I let you go this time…" Struck by the sentence Gaara had spoken, she had to realize that he was absolutely right. Gaara could just kill here as he pleased and make it look like an accident. And with him being Kazekage that just helped clear up his image even more.

She could see it now: her very own demise excused at being an _imposter _and Gaara had no choice but kill the person from finding out to much, then she would be declared dead by her captors.

Swaying slightly, Tamari was held up Kankuro and Sakura as they made their way inside, behind a groping Gaara and squeaking Lee. It was just uncomfortable yet at the same time it felt good that they both finally grew a pair and got together. Though, it was still a bit uncomfortable.

In the bed I mentioned some chapters ago, now lay a peacefully sleeping green-clad man and a red haired death machine that had eyes that resembled somewhat of a raccoon who, unknowingly, would get the best sleep of his life that night.

And they had both fallen asleep with soft beautiful smiles gracing their features.

**MWHAHAHA! Once I started I couldn't stop! My writers block dissapeared halfway through! SWEEEET!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It continues? OF CORSE! After the last chapter I got myself all high on the words and I can't stop! WEE!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope nothing I am just a useless hobo and owie a mosquito just bit me!**

Gaara woke with an unfamiliar yet very pleasant weight in his arms. Cracking one eye open he saw what he had been craving to see all his life. A person in his arms who was willing to stay.

And this person was someone he loved with every fiber of his being.

Seeing this made Gaara absolutely ecstatic and he found himself momentarily and uncharacteristically blacking out. Only to wake up the same scene he had moments ago.

Once again overly ecstatic, Lee seemed to have picked up on his happiness and was slowly waking up once again to the realization that he was not in his own bed, but in one much more comfortable.

Moving closer to the body next to him, Lee found himself face to face with Sabaku no Gaara and had to recall everything that had happened the day prior to now. Remembering that nothing in _particular _happened, he was relieved yet slightly disappointed.

While that was going through Lee's mind, Gaara was thinking about whether or not Lee was a virgin. He argued that he had to be because of the way his sensei was. The man probably gave him speeches about being youthful and sharing your life with the one you love and stuff like that. And he was most certainly fine with guessing because there was no way he'd be able to sit _politely _through a speech like that. Plus, whatever the green-clad man had to say, he'd probably hear it come out of the _other_ green-clad man. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation. At least if he had to choose he'd rather hear it from Lee and possibly cut him short by kissing him through the middle of it.

With that perverse thought in mind, Gaara hadn't even noticed that suddenly there was a face in front of his. If he had noticed, he would've seen large puppy eyes and red tinged cheeks and possibly the sheer amount of heat coming off of him. Lee also seemed to generate enough heat for the both of them because Gaara was 99.99% positive he was born cold-blooded because he always felt cold to the touch. Which, if someone ever told him that, he wouldn't be surprised whatsoever. It was strange considering he lived in the desert.

"Morning." Gaara said bluntly. Lee didn't seem to notice though as he wrapped his arms tightly around the cold figure next to him, ignoring the fact that the room seemed to be eerily dark and yet have a faint glow, and the fact that he had no idea what time it was.

"Is it really mourning? The room is to dark to tell." Thinking it over, Gaara figured it must be morning because he always woke up (or in his case _got _up) at exactly nine o'clock sharp. It didn't matter the time, his body just automatically woke itself up. He nodded in response.

Gaara shifted only to feel something soft brush against his hands. Curious, he lifted up the sheets and noted that Lee was - somehow - only in his boxers. When or how he had gotten undressed, Gaara had no clue, but was perfectly fine with it. He then noticed his pajamas… A long red sleeved button-down shirt and long silky pants to match.

He felt like such a child.

Lee seemed to noticed also, but in response to Gaara's choice of Pj's, he just shifted closer and hugged him.

Gaara didn't even have to force it as a smile slowly, lazily, plastered itself onto his face. Gaara decided right there that, he liked to smile. But only for Lee, no one else.

This beautiful memorable moment was once again cut short as screams seemed to come right through the walls and into his ears. Gaara was starting to wonder if the whole universe was against him.

Sitting up, he heard another shout which he recognized it to be Sakura's voice. It sounded something like _ahh I sorced ten!_

Confused, Gaara sat up and Lee fallowed. Getting dressed as quickly as possible, the two males existed the comfort of their room and fallowed the screaming. Pretty soon the words became clear as _ahh I scored ten! _to _ahh a scorpian!_

Now hearing the words as clear as day, the duo rushed to wherever Sakura was and they found her, strangely, in Lee's room where Naruto and Gaara's siblings were situated outside the doorway.

"HELP!" A moderately sized scorpion was standing in front Sakura who was standing on top of the desk. If she got down the scorpion will more than likely prick her with that tail of it's.

Gaara told Sakura to calm down and as she did just that Gaara used his sand manipulating abilities to pick up the scorpion and move it to the window. Of course, as he did so Sakura couldn't help the whimpers that escaped her throat as the little stinging beast traveled past her. That small whimper was all it took to stir the little thing.

The scorpion suddenly launched itself out of the sand cradle that it had been neatly standing on and was making it's way towards the doorway.

Towards Gaara.

If this were a movie this horrific scene would play out interestingly: The scorpion was making a beeline for Gaara and had poised itself for attack but Lee stepped in front of him just as Gaara squeaked out a 'no damnit!' Lee then felt the unwanted pain of a scorpion sting and before his ankle could possibly go numb and before the little sucker could do anymore damage, he kicked it as hard as he could (getting stung once again in the process on his foot I might add) and it flew out the window into the sand below.

Lee went to go put pressure on his now aching foot. Gaara was scrambling to do something about his boyfriends pain and just looked at Sakura for guidance.

Sakura, a little reluctant to come down, eventually did when she saw how much pain Lee was in. Putting her hand to his forehead she hadn't even touched it yet when she felt a searing heat come from it.

Poor Lee blacked out from the heat and pain.

Gaara caught him mid-fall and laid him gently on the bed. Sakura did her best. She did whatever she did and it ended with her putting some kind of gel on the sting that seemed to reduce the redness dramatically and then she proceeded to wrap the stings up in gauze.

Gaara felt completely helpless! When everyone else had left the room, Gaara remained. He sat there and holding Lee's scorching hot hand while curseing the whole world about how it must really hate him to play such a cruel trick on the one he loved most. But Gaara tried to busy himself with other thoughts that didn't involve Lee possibly dying because the scorpion was more than likely poisonous or that the universe must be a girl because she was most certainly a bitch **(A/N: I'm a girl but I just thought it would be funny to put that in there) **but if she read his thoughts he'd be screwed further that he already most likely was.

Right now Gaara was about to lash out at anyone or anything that came within a five mile radius of him, but his face instantly softened as Lee shifted positions and his eyes slowly fluttered opened.

Thanking whatever unknown force _didn't _hate him, he looked into Lee's eyes and asked: "are you ok?"

Smiling brightly as his answer, Lee sat up and looked down at his visibly pulsing ankle and foot and his smile turned into a gasp, then an ugly frown. In Gaara's opinion, Lee did not look good with a frown on his face.

"It's not…poisonous…is it?" Gaara, if he had one, would've furred his brow but instead he tried to recall the type of scorpion. If it had a blue stripe down it's back, Lee would go into a coma (which he hadn't yet). If it had a golden one, Lee would need a rabies shot. And if it had no stripe, he would be fine. Gaara felt confused because he remembered a light _orange_ stripe down it's back. Nothing that he could remember. Though he did faintly remember one of his distant cousins getting stung by an orange striped scorpion, but he couldn't remember what had happened to her. By Gaara's confused look, Lee got a bit worried. Gaara reassured him it wasn't poisonous, but he freaked when Gaara said he had no idea what _would_ happen.

So he looked it up. Leaving Lee, unwillingly only to go check, he went to the library and found some books on scorpions. He searched for about fourty minutes then he found something that made his skin paler then usual as he remembered _that's_ what had happened to his long forgotten cousin. He fled the library and ran as fast as he could back to Lee.

The book, however, landed page open onto the floor and as the librarian picked it up curiously, she was startled on why the Kazekage would need such information about scorpions. She couldn't but feel sorry for the poor person who had possibly gotten stung.

_Dear DJ,_

_Look I finally got you back! Gaara just left to go do some research on my scorpion sting (I will explain) and I asked Sakura to go get you from Gaara's room. Now, the sting. Well, Gaara said he couldn't remember what that particular scorpion did to a person so he went to look it up. He left about ten minutes ago._

_Wow, so much has happened since I last wrote! Well for starters, Gaara had you all along and I had his! Well journal I mean. After that I think were together now! *Insert happy squeal here!* Then we almost kissed but then Tamari screeched out of pure happiness and then Gaara got really mad and most likely would've killed her if I hadn't stopped him! _

_I stopped him with a hug! _

_Then I woke up in Gaara's ARMS! It was so amazing and I hadn't even realized that at some point I had changed out of my clothes and was in my boxers. And Gaara was wearing the cutest Pj's I'd ever seen a person wear! (though if I told him that he'd probably never wear them again!) and this morning was awesome and last night I got a most youthful sleep!_

_Going back to the scorpion, well, Sakura was shouting something about her scoring ten so me and Gaara went to check it out only to find she was she was screaming about a scorpion. _

_Well, Gaara used his sand manipulation to move it outside then Sakura whimpered and the scorpion jumped out off of the sand pillow and headed straight for Gaara! I had no idea what to do so I just stood in front of Gaara and took the sting. Though now that I think about it, Gaara's sand probably would've protected him…_

_But I love him there is no way I was going to risk it! _

_So taking the chance I was stung in the ankle then got rid of the little creature by kicking him out the window, getting stung a second time in the foot. _

_I think I passed out because the next thing I knew I woke up and Gaara was watching me with a worried look on his face (yay he cares!)_

_Then I asked if it was poisonous and he said something about an orange stipe then left. Which from right now, was thirty minutes ago. _

_Oh I think he's back…_

Gaara entered the room hurriedly, tears streaming down his face. Something Lee never thought Gaara would do. Intead of saying anything, Gaara threw Lee his little black journal. Lee opened it and was horrified at was written.

_Lee,_

_Your going to die…_

**SO SAD AHH! About the scorpions, I totally made them up because it's the ninja world anything can happen.**


	13. Chapter 13

*****WEIRDEST THING EVER*** READ IF YOU WANT!**

**AHH! ZOMGBBQWTF! Ok First, I am sorry to the few of those reading for not posting yesterday! But THE most bizarre thing happened! Ok your going to think I sound like Kakashi and your all going to point at me saying 'LIAR!' But I SWARE it's true!**

**Ok, so I'm at my friends house in Arizona and she said it was ok for me to bring my computer so I did and that's how I was able to post recently. Well, my friend (I will keep her identity secret considering she is looking over my back and reading as I type!) and yesterday we were outside and SHE GOT STUNG BY A SCORPION! CAN YOU FRICKEN BELIEVE IT? It was so weird I was like 'omg you have to read this fic!' **

**So I showed her and she slapped me upside the head for making that last chapter because it probably put bad luck on her. Then she slapped me again for not showing her it sooner, THEN she slapped me AGAIN for making it seem Lee is going to die. (She is an evil GaaLee fan and will do ANYTHING to keep their relationship alive *insert shiver here*) And ZOMG she got stung it was so incredibly weird!**

**Wow, this is the most I've ever written in an author's note. Well, since my friend got stung, I'm letting her take over (Note: it wont be as good as mine *insert another brain damaging slap here*)**

**I hand the keyboard over, with much remorse.**

***#*#*#* **

**Hello! Sweeeeeet. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! For reference, You can call me ****SexyBlueBeastOfArizona**** cuz I am ;) **

**THIS IS GAARA'S JOURNAL RAMBLINGS CUZ GP WONT LET ME DO ANYTHING MAJOR!**

**But I will be totally amazing and**

***#*#*#***

**GracefullPhantom: Don't you DARE give anything away *gives Uchiha famous glare***

_Journal,_

_why. Why? WHY! I HATE EVERYTHING. It seems as if the world is falling apart. Like my very existence is once again dwindling to nothing…Why couldn't have been me instead..? _

_Lee already passed out from the initial shock of it all and I feel like crap for telling him threw a BOOK rather than words. I just couldn't choke out the words though…his expectant face, they way his eyes gleamed up at me…I just couldn't…_

_DAMNIT! Why does everything have to be so difficult right now?_

_Sitting here, writing furiously, next to Lee I watch guiltily as his face seems to get paler every damn second. His breathing is normal, but I know it wont be for long. There are only 72 hours before his slips away. _

_I asked Sakura to go retrieve and check out the book and she did so without question. Upon reading the book there are several cures to this particular scorpion sting._

_One: cut off the infected limb. No way in hell am I letting that happen it's probably already spread to far anyway…_

_Two: Use a single flower off some special cactus in the middle of the desert. Not enough time in the vast expanses of the wind country to search, though a search is being made if another option doesn't work…_

_Three: Suck the poison out. The wound has already healed…damn…_

_Four: Let the person deal with it on there own. I want to strangle whoever thought up that smart idea._

_Five: Inject the person with a second dose of the poison. No idea what good that would do but it says it works…although Lee DID get stung twice…It's probably for the two poisons to destroy each other. _

_Six: Do a blood transfusion of someone with ONLY O+ blood. Now how the hell are we going to find someone with O+ blood? Though it is being processed. I have no idea what the blood will do but…it could be worth a shot._

_And finally reason number Seven (which I think should be a last resort by the time the 72 hours are up and nothing else has worked): Soul switch. We would end up taking Lee's 'soul' and putting it somewhere until his body is healed. In all honesty I have no idea how THAT would work but this is the ninja world…and sometimes I really hate it. _

_No. I ALWAYS hate it. _

_Lee's breath just hitched… I have this just absolutely HORRIBLE feeling in the pit of my gut! Didn't Lee know my sand would've protected me? Why does he have to be so protective yet so stupid sometimes? I feel like I'm losing something I never even had…_

_And that's what makes it hurt the most…_

I stopped writing at this moment. I just couldn't write while looking at Lee's seemingly peaceful face when I knew he was dying on the inside.

**The next morning, Two days later**

_Journal,_

_Urgent yet amazing news. Kakashi and Kankuro just returned with some purple-green overly-large lily and are currently having Sakura fix into some mush. Lee had woken up only moments ago, having been asleep the past two days me never leaving his side. _

_If this doesn't work we only have one day left. _

_Sakura just entered the room. _

Biting down hard, I felt the familiar metallic taste of blood spread across my tongue and felt it seep down my throat, much to my disgust.

Sakura removed the bandages only reveal horrible welts the size of a child's small fist. The seemed to pulse an were a sickly purple.

Everyone took a step back from shock.

Sakura applied the mush gently then had Lee drink the rest which, in my opinion, was nasty. Then, we waited.

And waited.

_It's been five hours. Lee digested the flower a long time ago but nothing has changed. I, again, curse every god out there who is watching this for their own amusement and not even bothering to help._

_I curse Karma, I curse the heavens above and the hell below, I even curse Shukaku for taunting me right now. _

_It's just not fair. _

_Shukaku just argued 'life isn't fair brat.' And although I want to scream and kick like a little child, I didn't, because I knew deep down, he was right. _

_So were going to, unfortunately, stick a bunch of needles inside Lee and try to suck the poison. And do you have any idea how I felt when I heard these words? "The poison is to far in…we can't remove it all…" _

_I felt devastated. _

_I was so angry and sad and experiencing so many emotions that have been so buried I almost missed the next thing the doctor said: "however, we've removed most of the poison so if we do a blood transfusion the blood should kill off the remaining poison."_

_I nearly screamed uncharacteristically when that sentence finally registered in my brain. _

_So, right now, Lee is under blood transfusion and is heavily sedated. It pains me to see him on a hospital because I know this isn't where he belongs. He belongs outside where he ran and train as much as he wants… It's just not right…_

_Somehow, magically, Kankuro was found to have O+ blood. Neither me or Tamari (or Kankuro by the priceless look on his face) could believe it. It seems that no one knew. Which is sad because it's his blood after all. _

_Another three hours later, and the poison is supposed to be all gone. So now, we have many tired people from rushing, a hopefully healed Lee, a blood depleted Kankuro (apparently they needed a lot…) and a way overly emotionally exhausted me. _

_Lee woke up and when I saw his beautiful black round orbs open I…I…_

"Lee"

"G-Gaara?"

Smiling Gaara leaned in, and FINALLY, got his perfect kiss from the one he loved.

***#*#*#***

**SexyBlueBeastOfArizona: Don't shoot me! It was a one time thing! I am planning to get my own account though :P **

**GracefullPhantom: Let's not turn this into a chat room kay? **

**GP'S DISCLAIMER: Nothing**

**SBBOA'S DISCLAIMER: Only a scorpion sting…**


	14. Chapter 14

_*_**WOO* Now It's the original Author's writing! I is back. I must say that, sadly, this Fic is coming to an end! This is then second to last chapter *tears of sadness* but I hope you liked it!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE NADA**

_Dear DJ,_

_I am all better now! I can't believe all the commotion one little scorpion sting can cause! For a moment there I was quite fearful something bad might happen but I would not lose my life in a situation like this! I knew I would make it! _

_The doctors said I should be able to leave in an hour. They're just keeping me to make sure my body accepts the blood. I must remember to thank Kankuro for saving my life! I think he is sleeping though because last time I saw he was pale and leaning on Tamari, who also looked a bit pale from being nearly killed by Gaara._

_I must also remember not to let Gaara do that to people. I know he doesn't but I can, sadly, never be to sure! _

_I love you more then ever my most papery friend! Thanks to you and Gaara's curiosity we are now (I think) together! _

_I am so happy to be alive on this most wonderful day on my life! On my life that is still ongoing thanks to Gaara and Sakura, and everyone else who cares!_

_Wow, I just can't stop smiling, even as I write I cannot stop! _

_Gaara said I was passed out for the past two days and the last day I was awake I was so confused, everything was just so crazy, then as soon as I was fully awake something cool was on my bites and something nasty was down my throat. Gaara explained it all. Then I was put under sedatives and then I wake up again to, well, more craziness!_

_I just cannot believe it all happened so fast. I missed most of it too!_

_I guess that is a good thing though but now I feel better. Wow, I feel like I am repeating myself…That's ok you don't mind! _

_I can't wait to see Gaara again. I just want to hug him so much for whatever he did! I fear though I may break his spine from doing so! And I do not want to test out that theory. _

Lee put down his pen, suddenly feeling very tired, and stared out the window.

Enjoying the sandy scenery.

_**Woke up in London yesterdayFound myself in the city near Piccadilly**_

_**Don't really know how I got here**_

_**I got some pictures on my phoneNew names and numbers that I don't know**_

_**Address to places like Abbey Road**_

_**Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want**_

_**We're young enough to sayOh this has gotta be the good life**_

_**This has gotta be the good life**_

_**This could really be a good life, good life**_

_**Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**_

_**Like this city is on fire tonight**_

_**This could really be a good life**_

_**A good, good life**_

_**To my friends in New York, I say hello**_

_**My friends in L.A. they don't know**_

_**Where I've been for the past few years or so**_

_**Paris to China to Colorado**_

_**Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out**_

_**Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**_

_**We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e**_

_**What there is to complain about**_

_**When you're happy like a fool**_

_**Let it take you over**_

_**When everything is outYou gotta take it in**_

_**Oh this has gotta be the good life**_

_**This has gotta be the good lifeThis could really be a good life, good life**_

_**Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**_

_**Like this city is on fire tonight**_

_**This could really be a good life**_

_**A good, good life~**_

_**Hopelessly,**_

_**I feel like there might be something that I'll miss**_

_**Hopelessly,**_

_**I feel like the window closes oh so quick**_

_**Hopelessly,**_

_**I'm taking a mental picture of you now**_

_**'Cuz hopelessly,**_

_**The hope is we have so much to feel good about**_

_**Oh this has gotta be the good life**_

_**This has gotta be the good life**_

_**This could really be a good life, good life**_

_**Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight**_

_**Like this city is on fire tonight**_

_**This could really be a good life**_

_**A good, good life~!**_

_**To my friends in New York, I say hello**_

_**My friends in L.A. they don't know**_

_**Where I've been for the past few years or so**_

_**Paris to China to Colorado**_

_**Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump outSometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**_

_**We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e**_

_**What there is to complain about...**_

"I would never complain. It's far too perfect."


	15. Chapter 15

_*_**WOO* Now It's the original Author's writing! I is back. I must say that, sadly, this Fic is coming to an end! This is the last chapter *tears of sadness* but I hope you liked it!**

**Lol I made this chapter and the last at the same time, I just kept switching so if anyone seems a little OOC it's cuz I keep switching documents lol. **

**DIS-A-CLAIMER: NOTHING MY FRIENDS! NOTHING AT ALL!**

_Journal thing, _

_Lee is…healing. He is fine and I am happy to see that. Though the hospital has yet to release him, I am glad to see that he is no longer lying on a bed with labored breathing. This whole fiasco just made me realize that for once in my life, I have something. Something to lose, something very important that if it ever went away, it would leave me more broken then ever. _

_Look at me, still sharing with you. I think you've earned it though. _

_Not that it matters though, pretty soon I think I'm going to shred you for just being a waste. I will grateful for that fact that if I didn't lose you, Lee would've never found you. And he if he didn't find you I wouldn't have found his. And we wouldn't be together. But I do think the whole scorpion problem would've brought us together. Maybe…There is a chance it wouldn't. _

_Eh whatever. I guarantee you we would've ended up together one way or another. I'd make sure of that. _

_Well, this may as well be my last entry so let's make it worth the while eh? _

_I'm going to say everything that has been on my mind for the past three days. Most of it, being about Lee. _

Gaara stood still, staring outside. Looking over Suna like any good Kazekage should. A song came into his slightly reeling head and he nearly smiled at the lyrics.

_**Until the day I die~**_

_**I'll spill my heart for you…**_

_**For you…**_

_**Until the day I die…**_

_**I'll spill my heart for you~**_

_**As years go by,**_

_**I race the clock with you.**_

_**But if you die right now, you know that I'd die too…**_

_**I'd die too.**_

_**You remind me of the times when I knew who I was**_

_**(knew who I was)**_

_**But still the second hand will catch us like it always does…**_

_**We'll make the same mistakes,**_

_**I'll take the fall for you…**_

_**I hope you need this now,**_

_**I know that I still do…**_

_**Until the day I did~**_

_**(Until the day I die…)**_

_**I'll spill my heart for you…**_

_**For you.**_

_**Until the day I die~**_

_**(Until the day I die…)**_

_**I'll spill my heart for you.**_

_**Should I bite my tongue,**_

_**Until blood soaks my shirt? **_

_**We'll never fall apart tell me why this hurts,**_

_**so much…**_

_**My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you.**_

_**(think I hate you)**_

_**But we'll still say "remember when"**_

_**Just like we always do,**_

_**Just like we always do…**_

_**Until the day I die~**_

_**(Until the day I die…)**_

_**I'll spill my heart for you…**_

_**Until the day I die~**_

_**(Until the day I die…)**_

_**I'll spill my heart for you.**_

_**Yeah I'd spill…**_

_**my heart…**_

_**Yeah I'd spill, **__**my heart…**_

_**For you~**_

_**My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you.**_

_**(think I hate you)**_

_**We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do.**_

_**My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you.**_

_**(think I hate you)**_

_**We made the same mistakes…**_

_**The same mistakes-!**_

_**Until the day I die…**_

_**I'll spill my heart for you…**_

_**for you~**_

_**Until the day I die**_

_**(Until the day I die)**_

_**I'll spill my heart for you- **__**for you…**_

_**Until the day I die~**_

_**(Until the day I die)**_

_**I'll spill my heart for you…**_

_**Until the day I die~**_

_**(Until the day I die)**_

_**Until the day I die…**_

"Until the day I die Lee…Until the day I die. I will always be there"

**EEEK! It's over? I am sorry! I hope you enjoyed! Two songfics in a row… probably not what you expected huh? Song belongs to Story of the year-****Until the day I die****.**


End file.
